Sh-Boom
by JustAsSane
Summary: She was at his door soaked to the bone and covered in... glitter? "Merlin, I thought you must've been crazy - showing up at my door soaking wet and covered in glitter - but by gods I love you too, you infuriating woman. I've loved you for a long time now."


He didn't expect her to show up at his door, he thought that the last time she slammed the door she would be gone. He believed it so full heartily, that he made steps to move on. Of course that first step was to drink yourself into oblivion - or as a quirky character from a Muggle show that Blaise made him watch believed: the first phase after a break up was the sweat pants phase (In this case it was snuggie phase. Blaise had gotten it as a gag gift, but damn those Americans for creating something so pointless, yet so soft and warm). Either way, he had been in phase one for a while. He had barely changed in weeks, only taking a shower when he was bullied into it by either Blaise, Pansy or his mother.

It was during week three on another cloudy and rainy day that she had showed up at his door. He was mid self-pity party (the third one of the day, mind you), when there was a knock on the door. It started out soft, a barely there, timid knocking. So soft, he thought that Looney Lovegood might have actually been on to something with all that Nargle tripe. He completley ignored it and pulled his snuggie tighter around himself and grunted while he attempted to open the bottle of firewhiskey, letting out a few curse words when the top proved to be as a stuborn as a Hippogriff. It was only when the knocking occurred again, that he payed it any attention. It was louder this time, a bit more aggressive, and followed by a soft calling of his name. He shook his head in disbelief.

That sounded an awful lot like _Her._

He held the bottle in his hands and inched towards the door, his head cocked to the side like a curious puppy. The knocking sounded again.

"Draco, please open up."

He stumbled over the lower bits of the snuggie that dusted the floor to look through the peephole, almost succeeding in smashing the firewhiskey against the wall in his haste. He peered through the small hole and saw someone who could look an awful lot like Hermione, who sounded an awful lot like Hermione and who he wanted an awful lot to actually _be_ Hermione. This May-be Hermione had come to his door soaking wet, and covered in what looked a whole lot like glitter. Despite the messy and disgruntled look, he cracked a small smile and flung open the door.

"Hermione?"

He barely managed to get the word out before he was engulfed in her hair ( which still somehow managed to be bushy when soaking wet) and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Oh Draco, I've missed you so much."

His arms wrapped back around her.

"Granger, as much as I love that you came back, why does it look like the Weasel Twins' shop threw up on you?"

She pulled away and looked up at him, "That's because it did. It was the grand opening of their new branch in Hogsmede, they had fireworks and confetti cannons and glitter bombs, and the whole time I was there all I could do was grumble about how overcrowded it was, how there was an abundance of red headed people, and I realized that I was thinking like you. Draco, I don't want to not be with you. I want to be with you always! I want to have arguments with you, and I want to drag you to stupid parties for the Weasley's and I want to hold your hand and take you to all my favorite places. Draco, I love you!"

He watched as she stopped and took a breath. That was the first time she had ever said that to him. That she loved him.

"Merlin, I thought you must've been crazy - showing up at my door soaking wet and covered in glitter - but by gods I love you too, you infuriating woman. I've loved you for a long time now."

He kissed her. He kissed her and made up for the weeks of not touching her, of not feeling her eyelashes against his cheeks, of not feeling her hair tickle his arms, of not using his hands to pull her in closer. He had missed her, every part of her.

When they finally needed air, she pulled away and ran her hands down his covered arms.

"Draco?"

He hummed in response, his brain too preoccupied taking in every bit of information about her that he could get.

"Why are you wearing a snuggie?"

He laughed out loud and pulled her in a little closer, "I hadn't even left phase one."

 **A/N:**

 **(And cue Sh-Boom by the Chords...)**

 **Hey everybody, had this sitting in my phone for a few months and decided it was time to put it up. Sorry for being gone for awhile, it's been pretty shitty for me the past few weeks, but take this as a peace offering. So yeah, listen the song if you want to know what I was listening to while I wrote this quick one-shot.**

 **~JAS**


End file.
